marvelheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gambit/Quotes
Quotes General *boss "Be a bad dog, you get the stick." *boss "Congrats. You just got beat by me." * boss "Do you feel better knowing you got beat by me?" *boss "Gonna run. Rogue's cookin' up corn buns!" *boss "How 'bout you stay down this time?!" *boss "I don't gamble 'less I'm gonna win." * boss "I was dis close to being impressed!" * boss "Let's not do dis again." *boss "Serve you right for scuffing up my coat." *boss "Woo, Gambit got his mama proud!" *item "Careful leavin' somethin' like this around." *item "Hmm, dat's slick!" *item "Hope nobody looking for dis." *item "Oh this? I found this. Honest, I did." *item "Woo! Gambit done his mamma proud!" *full "Even a thief got his limits." *full "Got no room." *full "Where'm I put this?" *new powers "I wanna try dis out!" *new powers "You can' '''''teach an old dog new tricks!" *new powers "You watch out now!" *up "Hard to believe I can get better than me." *up "Ooh-la-la!" *up "Woo, that's slick!" *on health "Man, this hurts." *on health "This ain't no fun at all." *on health "This where I scream like a little girl." *of spirit "Fresh outta hot sauce..." *of spirit "I'm gonna take the rest of the day off, okay?" *of spirit "Snap... Crackle... Nothin'." * Revived "Ohh... no more sleeping on a job, Remy." *summoned "Bonjour!" *summoned "How 'bout you an' me blow somethin' up?" *summoned "Merci beaucoup." *summoned "Pick a card, any card." *summoned "Someone called for a bon vivant?" *summoned "Time to crack open the hot sauce!" *summoned "Who cookin' jambalaya?" *summoned "You just got yourself one Rajin' Cajun." Story *motion comic that plays after entering Dr. Doom's Throne Room "Think the good doctor might be losin' his grip." *motion comic that plays after fighting [[Magneto]] "Striker, you sure lucky this mutant come by and save your life." *motion comic that plays after fighting [[Mandarin]] "So, Doc Doom behind the whole thing, you say?" * [[Bullseye]] "You're like me but without all the a'some." *[[Magneto]] "Maybe that'll teach you to play nice!" *[[Juggernaut]] "Remember this. I was the guy that stopped you!" *[[Pyro]] "He blew up REAL good!" *[[Blob]] "You might consider layin' off the fried chicken." * [[Bullseye]] "Let's shuffle up an' deal." *[[Doctor Octopus]] "Hm-hm-hm, I sure like to fry some octopus." *[[Juggernaut]] "Slow down there, bulky!" * [[Lady Deathstrike]] "Hoo-wee, you're a feisty one!" * [[Magneto]] "We all hurting but killing Stryker won't fix the problem." * [[Mister SInister]] "You an' me, we got some history." *[[Pyro]] "Oho, I'm gonna light you up!" *[[Sabretooth]] "C'mere pussycat." *Pursuing the Hood "Maybe this job ain't so easy after all." *[[Tablet of Life and Time]] "I guess sometimes it takes a thief to catch a thief." * [[The Tablet Chase]] "Kingpin. He give thiefs like me bad name." * [[A.I.M. Weapon Facility]] "He-he-he, time for ol' Remy to beat up some big brains!" *Blood Rose "Maybe I'll come back here when I'm not so busy." * Church of Purification "Normally Remy behave himself in church, but not dis time." *Dr. Doom's Throne Room "Time for one little thief to make a big difference!" *[[Fort Stryker]] "Ol' Remy ain't feelin' so playful now." *Hand Tower "Did somebody order a little Cajun?" * Hunting Grounds "Ol' Remy ain't feeling so playful now." * Kingpin's Collection "Remy could steal this thing six ways to Sunday!" * Madripoor Lowtown "Dis na' right for the 'onest folks to be afraid in their own 'ome." *Mutate Marsh "Like Bourbon Street after Mardi Gras." * Old Trainyard "Ol' Remy know a hideout when he sees one." *[[The Raft]] "Remy, you best be careful, or you'll end up someplace JUST like this." *[[Savage Land]] "This sho' ain't gonna be anything like a bayou." *[[Defeat the Intelligencia]] "Hehehe. Time for Ol' Remy to beat up some big brains!" *[http://marvelheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Infestation_Most_Vile Infestation Most Vile] "Oh, now that jus' ain't right at all!" * [[Purification Crusade]] "Time for ol' Remy to teach some bad folk a lesson." *[[Smash HYDRA!]] "I guess the guys in the green suits went too far this time." * [[Stryker Under Siege]] "Time to give dese Purifiers a taste of deir own medicine." * [[The Kingpin Falls]] "Oh, Kingpin, you're just a snake in the grass." *The Taskamaster's Lesson "This Taskmaster fella sure is full of himself." Character Specific * "Did you know black is my favorite color?" * "Cable, let's you and me blow some stuff up." * "'Ey old man, why you always so grumpy?" * "Mighty big gun... Compensatin' for somethin'?" * "Let's roll, big guy." * "Sorry, Pete. This X-Men ain't for throwin'." * "Reportin' for duty, leader man." * "You got a careful plan I can jeopardize?" * "Hey Devil, let's paint the town red!" * "Deadpool here. Things are gonna get crazy." * "Deadpool, you ain't just right in the 'ead." * "People said I was de loose cannon, until Deadpool showed up." * "Diamonds are a boys' best friends too." * "D'you know white is my favorite color?" * (playfully) "What up here, mistress?" * "Dat little archer got a little bad boy in him." * "Let me charge up some of dem arrows for ya!" * "Let's do some target practice." * "Easy there, big man." * "You think that's flamin'? You should try some of my cooking!" * "Did you know invisible is my favorite, aw never mind." * "Wish I had some o' that Stark money..." * "Wooh, don't dat outfit look good on you, girl!" * "Guess they makin' heroes into cute sizes now." * "Don't be hexin' me up none." * "Ma people, we respect our witches." * "How you getting all them webs in your hands?" * "Spidey over there, he got the other kinda sticky fingers." * "Spidey, you ever think about becomin a thief?" * "Hey, Stormy. How that weather lookin'?" * "Let's you and me hit the town, Ororo." * "Lookin' good, darling!" * "Ça va, Stormy?" * "For those who fight all the time, we are a pretty fine pair." * "I like you, Logan, you're alright." * "Let's do some damage before Cyke find out." * "Logan, let's you an' me break some things." * "You OK, X?" Battle *"And not a scratch on me!" * "Bon voyage!" *"C'est la vie." *"Did I just blow your mind?" *"Don't mess with a bayou boy!" *"Don't touch the trench coat." *"Don't you go changin' now." *"Engarde!" *"Here's a little somethin'-somethin'!" *"I do like watchin' me work." *"I don't cotton to that." *"I got all day for this." *"I like the sound of that." *"In yo' face!" *"I-ko, I-ko, un-day." *"I'm just getting warmed up!" *"I'mma roast you up like gator biscuits!" *"I make an art form out of explosions." *"Kiss my gumbo!" *"Lit you up!" *"Oh, that's spicy!" *"Ooh, that'll leave a mark." *"Ooh, you all kinda ugly!" *"Nappy time!" *"Not a scratch on me!" *"Tell your boss I say hey." *"That comes in black and blue." *"That hurt more than I mean?" *"That were mighty flamboyant." *"That's big easy style!" *"That's your southern hospitality." *"Wham-a-lam!" * "You made a wrong decision." Property Damage *"Don't mind me. Just blowing stuff up." *"I might notta meant to do that..." *"I sho' hope that was expensive." *"Oops..." *"That's goin' bye-bye!" *"Why you put that there if you don't want it blown up?" *"Yo' gonna need another one of those." *"You can't prove I did dat!" Waiting *"Days seem to pass so slow..." *"Don't mind me, chillin'." *"Guess I'll play a little solitaire." *"I'm a ticking time bomb." * "Let's make this more... Interesting." *"Think I'll park myself right over here." *"This ain't no fun at all." *"You don't wanna know how I keep myself busy." Heroes Roster Category:Gambit Category:Quotes